Cold Frontiers
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: 04+OC. non-yaoi, Pro-Relena. When Quatre and Sapphire get shot down in Siberia, Can Heero and the gang save them before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam Wing. I do own Sapphire Skye and Tempest Hurricane.  
  
Heero's face flashed on the screen. "Quatre, Sapphire, Where in the world are you?" Sapphire's screen flickered. "What the.?" She banged it, and the flickering stopped. "We're somewhere over Siberia. I know that much," Quatre replied. The sound of his voice sent chills through her body. She couldn't believe how awesome this was. When she was told that she and Quatre would be on a mission together, she had to rush to another room to prevent the others from seeing her absolute joy. OZ forces had positioned stations in places around the world. Sapphire and Quatre were heading to Moscow to investigate it. Right now they were over the Siberian Plateau. Heero's voice woke up Sapphire. "Sapphire, hello, are you there?" She shook her head. "Sorry," she replied. "The thing messed up, something's interfering with the trans." She didn't get to finish. A sudden jolt shook her and her gundam. She yelled as Tempest Hurricane went offline. The gundam's eyes flashed off and she started to lose altitude. "Sapphire!" Quatre yelled. "What's going on?" Heero asked. "Sapphire's gone offline, and she's falling. I think she." Sandrock started shaking. It had been hit. Quatre looked down and saw Tempest Hurricane hit the ground in a flurry of ice and snow. "Heero, we're under attack!" Quatre tried to find who was attacking, but another jolt sent him careening to the ice below, Sandrock landing right next to Tempest Hurricane. Sandrock's eyes slowly flickered away as it went offline. "Quatre? Sapphire? Anyone, answer me." Heero waited for a reply. "Damnit!"  
  
Quatre groaned and sat up. Sandrock had been online while it was falling, so the impact wasn't that bad. He tried to get Sandrock to start to no avail. His mind suddenly drifted to Sapphire. She had hit hard. He managed to get out of the gundam and ran over to Tempest Hurricane. He got over to Sapphire. Her head was rolled back, and was bleeding from the forehead and the cheek. She looked peaceful, as if she was dead. "No," Quatre said to himself. "She's not dead." Quatre picked her up and brought her outside. He laid her down in the snow and ran to Sandrock for an emergency kit. He pulled out the first aid kit and wiped away the blood on her face. There was nothing unusual about the gash on her forehead, but the scrape on her cheek was in the shape of a heart. He looked at it amusedly for a few moments before cleaning it and putting a bandage on it. He took out the only emergency blanket and wrapped it around her. For some reason, seeing her wrapped up with the blanket and the bandages made her seem less human, less alive. He started to lean over her, he couldn't explain why. He was less then an inch from her face when her eyes fluttered open. She screamed, and crawled out of the blanket. She looked at the figure out who had been hovering above her. "Quatre! Oh, Quatre, you scared me." Quatre looked a little disappointed. "I'm glad to see you're up." "Thanks," she replied and then asked, "What happened?" Quatre shook his head. "We were attacked. By who or what, I don't know, but we were attacked." "What about the Gundams? Do they still work?" Quatre shook his head. "Sandrock wouldn't go back online. I don't know about Tempest, but it hit harder then Sandrock, and it went offline before even hitting the ground." Sapphire groaned. "Do the others know our position? Where we are so they can come get us?" Quatre replied, "They know we're somewhere in Siberia. I was attacked before I could tell Heero." "We could either have a very short wait, or a very long wait," Sapphire concluded. Quatre nodded. "I think," he started, "that we should find some stuff to build a fire with. Unless you're not feeling up to it." Sapphire got up. "And be left here alone? I think not." Quatre looked around. "How are we going to be able to find out way back here?" Sapphire went to her gundam and pulled out a large light. Quatre took it and set it up at the highest point around. Quatre jumped down and said, "Alright, let's go." Sapphire took his hand. He looked up at her. "So we don't get separated," she said. Quatre nodded and they walked off.  
  
Heero slammed his fist down on a desk. "Two members of my team, gone, without a clue as to where in Siberia they are." Rose crossed her arms and looked at him. "We just go look for them, Heero. It's not rocket science." Heero shook his head. "It's going to take too long." Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll just sit around here and wait for them to walk back." Heero looked at her like she was crazy. "Certainly not! We're going to go look for them. You're never going to be a good leader with that attitude." "What a great idea!" she exclaimed with mock excitement. "Wish I'd thought of it." Duo laughed. "Buddyboy... she just nailed you with the ol' Reverse Psychology" Rose stifled a laugh. "Anyway," she started. "It'll go quicker if we split into groups." Heero shook his head. "And risk each one of us getting attacked and lost somewhere in Siberia, without anyone having any idea where we are? I think not. We stay together." Duo smiled. "Best hurry away, before she pulls the old switcharooni on you again!" Heero glared at him and walked out. "Hn."  
  
"Look! There's a big pile of dead trees. We can use the branches and bark for firewood!" Sapphire exclaimed. She ran over to them and started breaking off twigs and pulling off bark. Quatre looked around. "Sapphire? Where's the light?" She looked up and looked over Quatre's shoulder. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "The impact from when I landed must have messed it up. If it shook up the cell converter, the slightest movement could turn it off." Quatre sighed in exasperation. "Well," he said, "We didn't make any major turns or anything. So I think that if we just turn around, and head back that way, we should get at least some sight of our gundams." Sapphire nodded. "Hey." she noticed a half of a log. "We could use this to pile the twigs and bark and stuff on to take it back to camp!" She started loading all the sticks and bark she had been pulling off onto it. Quatre walked over and started helping her load. As they were working, Sapphire looked at Quatre. Quatre looked up at and they quickly put their heads back down and got back to work. "Quatre?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah?" he replied, not looking up. She bit her bottom lip not quite knowing how to ask it. "When I woke up, and you were hovering a few inches from my face.why? What were you doing?" Quatre froze. "I.I don't know. Hitting your head to hard can make you do some pretty weird stuff. I guess I just hit my head too hard." Sapphire smiled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose so." They continued working in silence. "Quatre, why do you think we were attacked?" He looked up at her. "Well, I'd assume it's because they found out we were heading to their base." Sapphire looked up and scoffed. "Sometimes assumptions are wrong," she said, going back to work.  
  
"And I want all of us to stay together and be on the alert. I don't need any more or us lost anywhere." Heero addressed the group. Rose shook her head. "I still think it will go faster if we split up." Heero looked to kill. He spoke slowly and enunciated, as if trying to make a child understand. "I have already told you a thousand times. If we separate, there is a better chance that we will be attacked and lose. I do not want to deal with losing more people, not knowing where they are. Okay?" Rose had a grin on her face. "Yeah, I understood the first time you told me. I just like pissing you off." Heero glared at her and walked over to Wing Zero. The pilots all got into their respective gundams and took off, heading to Siberia. "Heero, what happens if we don't find them?" Raven asked over the screen. Heero closed his eyes slightly. "If we take too long.Well, we don't know how long they're able to survive out there. Hopefully long enough for us to find them, but if not." Gabriella interrupted him. "Well, we're not going to think about that." Heero shook his head. "We must be prepared for the worst. We don't want to go in there hoping they're alive and." "Heero, man, they're alive. Damn, why do you have to be so negative?" Duo's voice held contempt for their leader. "I'm only trying to prepare us for the worst." "Maybe it would be best if you just didn't talk anymore, Heero," Rose said. "Hn," was all that came from Heero as he focused on piloting.  
  
It was dark. Quatre and Sapphire, having collected the firewood they would need for the next few days, walked back the way they came, hoping that they would run into their gundams eventually. When they finally found their gundams, they noticed footprints in the snow they knew didn't come from either of them. "Quatre, someone was here!" Sapphire exclaimed. Quatre nodded. "I don't think it was the rest of them. They wouldn't have just left our gundams. They would have at least left someone. Whoever came here was looking for something." "Or someone." Sapphire said, distantly. "What?" Quatre looked at her strangely. "We're just a couple of random gundam pilots," he stated. Sapphire shook her head. "Not me. I'm.a duchess in the Sank Kingdom. More specifically the Dukedom of Skye. There were many extremists in Skye. They hated my family and plotted a conspiracy to kill us. My father died of a mysterious illness, as the doctors called it. But I knew what was really going on. They were putting small traces of poison in their food. I saw them do it. I wouldn't eat the food. I tried to warn my parents, but they just told me I was a foolish child. They died soon after. I was immediately taken into foster care. The extremists want to take over Skye, and they know they can't do it as long as I'm alive. They've tried to kill me so many times before, and now they're trying again. They've killed off my family, and now they're coming for me." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Quatre, I hate it. I hate always having to look behind me to make sure there isn't someone with a gun or a knife or any other type of weapon, ready to kill me. I hate being paranoid that the next thing I do, could be the last thing I do. I hate the fact that my life could end any second and I'll never have told anyone how I feel for them." She paused to concentrate on forcing down the pink tint that was rising to her tear-stained cheeks, and continued. "I hate knowing that wherever I go, they're always going to be there. I'm scared Quatre. Scared for my life and the life of my friends." By now she was sobbing uncontrollably. Quatre embraced her. "Sapphire... It's okay. I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She nodded. "Now," Quatre said, "What say we make this fire and eat something?" Sapphire smiled. They got to work with the fire and the food as a figure in the shadows chuckled softly and watched them.  
  
Well, that's it, R&R folks, I'll sic Deathscythe on you if you don't. 


End file.
